Quand Rock Lee devient insistant
by lissou
Summary: inspirée d'une histoire vécue mais romancée un peu surtout la fin c'est l'histoire vue par Sakura du harcèlement de Rock Lee. Mais vatil s'arrêter un jour de la suivre ?


Il m'a encore demandé de sortir avec lui. Il est con ou il le fait exprès ? Il le sait bien que ça sera toujours non ! Tout le monde le sait, que j'aime Sasuke. Même si c'est un traître, un enfoiré, une raclure qui mérite de périr sous mes bottes.

Et cette fois, il s'est surpassé... Je rentrais chez moi après l'entraînement, crevée, avec plein de jutsus à réviser. J'arrive et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Rock Lee devant mon portail, une rose à la main.

- Bonjour, Sakura.

- Ghmbrl.

- Ca va ?

Beurk, on dirait qu'il bave... Mais quelle horreur ce mec !

- Tu as l'air fatiguée.

Sans blague ? Je reviens de 4 heures d'entraînement non-stop.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je vais vite rentrer chez moi et me reposer.

- Tu dois avoir la forme demain !

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Ca te dit de venir avec moi voir "le retour du ninja" ?

Mais quel trimard !?

- Je dois travailler.

Quand même, j'essaie un petit sourire, je suis injuste, c'est pas de sa faute s'il est stupide, moche et bornée en même temps !

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Nan. Bye.

- Bye, Sakura.

Arg, rien que de le regarder, mes yeux se révulsent. Comment peut-on être aussi pathétique ?

- C'est ça, à demain.

Je rentre en claquant la porte. Je jette mon sac par terre, y déversant toute ma colère contre ce pauvre Rock Lee, je lance mes bottes contre le mur comme si c'étaient des Sasuke miniatures. J'écrase ma veste sur une chaise comme un Kabuto tout mou. J'explose mon débardeur sur mon futon, comme ce bon vieux débardeur puant qu'il est.

BIIIIP !

Je le crois pas ! Quelqu'un sonne ! En plus d'ici je vois pas qui c'est ! Alors en bonne poire, je remets ma veste, directement sur mon soutif. En plus c'est une veste qui gratte. Je sors en pantoufles, l'air hagard.

- C'est qui ?

- C'est encore moi

NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!! J'ai envie de le tueeeeer !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

J'essaie d'être la plus sèche possible.

- J'ai oublié de te donner ça.

Il me tend sa rose, à moitié fanée. j'évite autant que possible le contact avec ses doigts.

- Grmerci...

- C'est moi qui te remercie de l'accepter.

Grr ce sourire lubrique et stupide, on dirait un macaque à la saison des amours.

- A d'main.

Je n'attends même pas sa réponse et je rentre en claquant la porte. Je balance la rose dans la poubelle et enlève ma veste.

BIIIIIIIIP !

Je ressors furax, la bave aux lèvres, mais pour d'autres raisons que ce pervers débile.

- QUOI ? TU VEUX VRAIMENT CREVER ?

- Euh...

Son sourire informe ne le quitte donc jamais ?

- Tu veux pas venir au ciné demain ?

- JE T'AI DEJA DIT NON, DEMAIN JE TRAVAILLE, MOI ! ALORS ME CASSE PLUS LES COUILLES !

- Pardon. Je veux que tu saches que je te protégerais jusqu'à ma mort, Sakura.

- Capourraitarriverplustotquetunelepenses, CRETIN ! DEGAGE ! DISPARAIS !

J'en ai par dessus la tête qu'il me harcèle ! J'en profite pour récupérer mon courrier. Facture d'eau, carte postale de Naruto, et une enveloppe blanche. L'abruti est déjà loin, j'ouvre. Une cartonette rédigée à la main, écriture brouillonne :

Chère Sakura, je tiens à m'excuser pour ma conduite si horrible mais je veux que tu saches à quel point je tiens à toi.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! JE VAIS LE TUER !

Je froisse rageusement la maudite lettre, la jette dans le container du tri sélectif et rentre. Je finis de me déshabiller et vais ENFIN prendre ma douche. Rien que de penser à ce mec si horrible en train de me voir nue, j'en ai des frissons de dégoût. Je sors presque plus en colère que je ne suis entrée et allume mon ordinateur portable.

Le smiley de Pakkun qui me dit bonjour me rassénère un peu. 3 emails. Pub pour du viagra. Non, quoique je suis sure que ce boulet en a besoin.

tsunade.godaimekonoha.nin : n'oubliez pas la séance spéciale kin-jutsu le 23. OK j'y penserais.

niceguygaiteam.nin : sans objet

Là, je vois rouge. Pour éviter de tout casser, je vais me mettre de l'eau glacée sur la figure. Quand je reviens, j'ouvre le mail.

VOUS AVEZ RECU UNE LETTRE DAMOUR VIRTUELLE DE : niceguygaiteam.nin VOICI VOTRE CARTE !

Une animation me montre la sale tête de Lee stylisée que m'envoie de baisers roses écoeurants. A la fin, elle dit : Je pense à toi Sakura.

Ca me donne envie de vomir. Je supprime le mail et vais me cuisiner quelque chose. Dans le frigo une fondue noirâtre me rappelle de mauvais souvenir.

flash-back : Bonjour, Sakura, comme tu étais malade, je t'ai apporté à manger, c'est du curry de la vie !

- Ah... D'accord Rock Lee... Je vais le mettre au frigo, j'ai pas très faim pour l'instant.

- OK ! Rétablis toi bien !

fin du flash-back

Je balance la sauce gélatineuse dans l'évier et le reste dans la poubelle. Comment peut-il m'aimer autant, me pourrir la vie et tenter de m'empoisonner à la fois ? Bof, vaut mieux pas chercher avec ce dérangé mental...

Je relis mes jutsus et attrape un bouquin. Il en tombe un marque-page du Samouraï Deeper Kyo offert au salon du manga par... Rock Lee.

Comment peut-on être aussi envahissant ??? Tout d'un coup, le livre ne me parait plus si intéressant. Je me connecte sur MIN (Messagerie instantanée ninja) et là...

BIP ! Niceguy dit : Re, Sakura ! Ca va bien ?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! Est-ce que j'arriverais un jour à me débarrasser de lui ???

je me déconnecte en vitesse.

Pff qu'est-ce que c'est dur d'être aimé... Y'a des fois, on a envie que les gens vous détestent !

En voila une idée ! Plus qu'à me faire détester de cet abruti !

Le lendemain je le croise dans la rue en allant m'entraîner.

- Coucou, Sakura ! Tu as eu un bug hier soir ?

- Houais.

Je marche le plus vite possible pour qu'il me fiche la paix.

- Si tu veux je t'accompagnes chez Tsunade, c'est ma route.

Oh nooon

- Hm.

- Je prends ça pour un "oui" !

Je marche vraiment très vite, maintenant.

- Dis donc, tu marches vite !

- Il parait. Tous mes amis disent que je suis celle qui marche le plus vite. Je suis sure que je marche plus vite que toi !

Haha, l'idée de génie, il va rien comprendre xD

- J'y crois pas une seconde !

Je marche toujours assez vite, mais il met le turbo. Alors je ralentis le plus possible tout en ayant l'air naturelle. Très vite, il se retrouve à 30 mètres devant.

Il s'arrête

- Tu vois, je suis toujours le plus rapide.

- Ouais, ça m'a offert 20 secondes de répit...

- Oh t'es méchante !

Si ch'uis si méchante, pourquoi tu souris toujours comme un abruti ?

- C'est pas grave, je te pardonne ! On est presque arrivés. Je vais devoir te laisser, désolé.

- Y'a vraiment pas de quoi...

- A ce soir ?

- Hm (j'espère pas !)

Je rentre chez Tsunade, l'air furax. Du coup, j'ai le droit de partir plus tôt. Elle est vachement compréhensive, la vieille !

Pour me détendre, je vais retrouver tout le monde chez Ichiraku.

- Bonsoir tout le monde !

- Salut Sakura !

- Hey !

- Ca va ?

- Ouais, merci.

Devant l'enthousiasme provoqué par son arrivée, je me dis que je devrais les voir plus souvent.

- Ca vous dit, une soirée ciné chez moi un de ces soirs ?

- Ah ouais, carrément !

- Génial ! On mate quoi ?

- Si vous voulez, j'ai chopé "le 5ème élément" chez mes parents

- OK, ça marche.

On fixe le rendez-vous le lendemain soir, tout contents, et je rentre chez moi après avoir dégusté un bol de râmen.

Et en arrivant dans ma rue, je vois... ROCK LEE.

- Tu fais quoi, à rôder près de chez moi ?

- Rien. Ca va, Sakura ?

- Mais oui, ça va... T'es lourd. Bonne nuit.

Je rentre, me met en pyjama et me connectes sur MIN.

BIP : niceguy dit : déjà là ?

cerisier sans pétales : moui

niceguy : ça va ?

cerisier sans pétales : MAIS OUI CA VA :(

niceguy : tu fais quoi ?

cerisier sans pétales : là, je te parle... sinon j'écoute de la musique

niceguy : ah. tu veux savoir ce que je fais ?

cerisier sans pétales : dis toujours

niceguy : je fais une retouche de photo de toi pour la mettre en fond d'écran

cerisier sans pétales : y'a quoi sur la photo ?

niceguy : c'était le jour de la sortie de nettoyage des statues des hokages. tu dors sous un arbre

cerisier sans pétales : et tu lui fais quoi a la photo ?

niceguy : je mets ton beau visage en grand mais je n'y touche pas, il est trop bien

cerisier sans pétales : -- merci

niceguy : tu sais, quand je pense a toi je suis heureux

cerisier sans pétales : génial --

niceguy : je me sens beaucoup mieux quand tu me parles

cerisier sans pétales : ah

niceguy : quand je pense a toi, tout est mieux dans ma vie

cerisier sans pétales : eh bin...

niceguy : même le soir dans mon lit je m'endors en pensant a toi après je fais de beaux rêves

cerisier sans pétales : ah

cerisier sans pétales : QUOIIIII ???? t'es malade ?? smiley qui jerbe

niceguy : ça ne vas pas ? si tu veux pas que je pense a toi, dis le !

cerisier sans pétales : mais je m'en fous de ce que tu peux penser, mais ne me le dis pas !

niceguy : mais je voudrais quand même que tu saches que tu es ma source de bonheur

cerisier sans pétales : OO

niceguy : même... tu vas être en colère, mais quand je pense a toi en... enfin rien

cerisier sans pétales : KWA ?

niceguy : voila. quand je me branle en pensant a toi c'est mieux

cerisier sans pétales : ARG MAIS TES MONSTRUEUX ! COMMENT TU PEUX DIRE CE GENRE DE CHOSES A UN ETRE HUMAIN ?? TU ME DEGOUTES !

click ! voulez vous vraiment bloquer ce ninja ? OUI.

et voila ! Rien que d'y penser... mais quelle horreur ! j'en ai la nausée. je me couche, complètement malade de dégoût.

Je l'imagine en train de gesticuler dans son lit. Ce gars me tue. Comment est-ce qu'on peut être aussi inconscient des autres et égoïste ?? J'arriverais jamais a dormir...

je me relève, me fais une tisane et me rassied à l'ordi.

5 emails. Je sens venir le pire, là.

email 1 : niceguy : pourquoi tu es partie ? tu as un bug ?

email 2 : niceguy : tu es gênée ? en colère ? dis le moi si tu veux que j'arrête.

email 3 : niceguy : réponds moi, je suis inquiet et j'ai peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose !

email 4 : niceguy : ne sois pas si en colère ! ne me bloque pas je vais être si triste...

email 5 : niceguy : tu sais, je pense que sans ton amour, la vie n'a pas de saveur mais sans même ton amitié, elle n'a même plus de raison d'être.

Mais qu'il est con... ce gars est une calamité ambulante...

Nouveau message. Destinataire : niceguy. Objet : STOP ! Corps du message : ça va pas non ? tu dois penser au monde qui t'entoure avant de penser a toi (et surtout a moi !) bien sur que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue ! Je t'interdis de dire ce genre de chose, et surtout de faire ce qui va avec ! Tu es un bon ami pour moi (menteuse !) et je me sentirais très coupables si tu te faisais du mal par ma faute, alors arête de penser a ça et vis ta vie !

Message envoyé. Et j'espère qu'il ne me cassera plus les ovaires !

Un message reçu : niceguy : tes paroles me remontent le moral ! Débloque moi s'il te plait !

Il peut rêver ! je retourne me couche et finis par m'endormir. Mes rêves sont pleins de Rock Lee baveux et puants qui me poursuivent en faisant des choses pas nettes avec leurs mains.

BIIIIP ! Cette fois c'est le réveil. je me lève et surprise ! la croix sur mon calendrier annonce un jour de congés. Programme du jour : faire les courses, séance de soin tranquille dans ma salle de bain, réviser un peu mes jutsus et préparer la soirée entre amis.

je m'habille en vitesse et pars faire les courses. et devinez quoi ? à l'épicerie, je tombe sur Rock Lee. j'en ai marre, marre, maaaaaaaarre !!!

- Coucou Sakura !

- 'Jour

- Ca va, Sakura ? Je peux t'appeler belle sakura ?

- S'tu veux tant que tu me fiches la paix.

- Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

Arg... Question piège.

- Je sors.

- Avec qui ? Avec Neji, j'en suis sur. Hein, tu sors avec Neji et tu ne me l'as pas dit pour ne pas me faire de peine ?

- Mais non ! Je sors avec plusieurs personnes (et j'en ai rien à foutre de te faire de la peine ou pas)

- Hein ? Vous allez où ?

- On va voir un film.

- Ah ? Vous regardez quoi ?

Roh ce lourd !

- Bon excuse-moi, je suis pressée. J'y vais.

- Au revoir, belle Sakura !

Je pars sans même lui répondre. Il manque plus qu'il fasse son jaloux, maintenant ! N'importe quoi !

Je finis mes courses en un temps record et vais me faire couler un bain. Rien de tel qu'un bain moussant suivi d'un séance masque d'argile / épilation pour retrouver mon moral et ma confiance en moi.

Ensuite je vais me promener et je retrouve Hinata et Tenten dans le parc.

- Salut les filles !

- Coucou ! Dis-moi, t'as invité quoi, ce soir ?

- Eh ben... Tout le monde je crois.

- Même Rock Lee ? Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait venir.

- Ah. Mais tu sais que en ce moment, on ne s'entend pas très bien et...

- Oui, mais ne pas l'inviter, ça serait vraiment dégueu, il fait partie intégrante de la bande...

- Ouais. Tu lui diras de venir. Et sans son flacon d'eau de toilette.

- OK.

Mortes de rire, Tenten et moi, on continue d'échanger des vannes sur Rock Lee quand il arrive.

On retrouve vite fait notre calme. Hinata n'a pas bougé.

- Coucou les filles !

Tenten (Te): Salut. Bon alors tu viens ce soir.

Rock Lee (RL): Super ! Merci, Sakura ! Faudra aussi qu'on discute tous les deux.

Sakura (Sa) : Je t'écoute.

RL : Ici ?

Sa : Bin oui. Elle ne vont rien répéter, ne t'en fais pas !

RL : Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir. Ne m'en veux pas mais je suis vraiment désespéré.

Hinata (Hi) : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

Sa : Il m'a dit des choses douteuses qu'il a raison de regretter.

RL : Mais Sakura, essaie de me comprendre !

Sa : Laisse tomber, Lee. Essaie toi aussi de comprendre : JE NE T'AIME PAS. Tu es un ami, POINT. Tu pourras me raconter ce que tu voudras, je ne t'aimerais pas plus ! Et c'est pas en me harcelant que ça ira mieux !

Il ne perdit pas son sourire. Il repartit lentement, mais avec le sourire.

Te : Quand même, tu crois pas que t'y vas un peu fort ?

Sa : Tu dirais pas ça s'il t'avait dit le même genre de chose...

Hi : Il a dit quoi, exactement ?

Sa : Il a dit que quand il se branlait en pensant à moi, c'était mieux.

Hi et Te : QUOIIII ?

Te : Mais il est fou ! Il a eu une période où il était amoureux de moi, l'an dernier, mais il ne m'a jamais sorti ce genre de truc !

Sa : C'te chance ! --

Hi : Bon, j'y vais les filles. A ce soir !

Te : Je vais y aller aussi. Bye !

Je rentre à la maison, tranquille. Et là, encore lui !

- TU VEUX QUOI CETTE FOIS ?

- Tu sais. Je t'aime vraiment. Je suis prêt à tout pour toi. Et si tu me le demandes, je veux bien faire l'amour avec toi.

- QUOI ??? MAIS JE T'AI RIEN DEMANDE, JUSTEMENT ! DEGAGE !!!

Je rentre précipitamment et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je range mon appart et me connecte sur MIN

45 messages, tous de niceguy.

J'en lis la moitié, presque identiques :"stp, débloque moi" ou "je me sens si mal quand je ne parle pas" je les supprime et m'aperçois qu'il est connecté. Le seul, en plus ! Je repars, blasée.

Je fais un gâteau pour m'occuper, révise un peu et vu que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, je me reconnectes.

36 messages. cette fois, TOUS identiques : "stp, débloque moi, je ne te dirai plus rien de pervers je t'en supplie laisse moi te parler"

épuisée par ce combat permanent, je le débloque.

niceguy : Sakura ! ça va ?

cerisier sans pétales : change de disque, un peu. oui ça va.

niceguy : je suis content de pouvoir venir chez toi ce soir

cerisier sans pétales : profites-en bien.

niceguy : des fois, tu rêves de garçons ?

cerisier sans pétales : ça te regarde ?

niceguy : allez, dis-moi !

cerisier sans pétales : nan, j'te dis pas.

niceguy : moi, je rêves souvent de toi

cerisier sans pétales : ne me raconte pas tes rêves !

niceguy : dans mes rêves, tu es belle, comme toujours

cerisier sans pétales : arête ! je ne veux pas savoir !

niceguy : d'ailleurs souvent je me réveille en sursaut

cerisier sans pétales : je m'en fous

niceguy : mais moi ça me fait du bien de te le dire

cerisier sans pétales : pff

niceguy : donc souvent je me réveille en sursaut, j'ai la gaule

niceguy : et je pense à toi en train de bai

cerisier sans pétales : mais ARETE !

niceguy : je veux que tu le saches

cerisier sans pétales : mais JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR !

niceguy : la connaissance n'est jamais mauvaise

cerisier sans pétales : si tu le dis...

niceguy : j'ai tellement envie de toi

cerisier sans pétales : MAIS ARETE !

cerisier sans pétales : POURQUOI TU TETONNES QUE JE TE BLOQUES ? TU ES IMMONDE !

click ! Voulez vous vraiment bloquer ce ninja ? OUI.

Une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, je vais avoir besoin de self-control pour ce soir. Respire, Sakura, respire !

BIIIP ! La sonnette... Je sors et je trouve Tenten, Neji et Rock Lee tout sourires. Ils entrent et s'installent sur le canapé.

Le temps de leur dire bonjour et BIIIP ! Voila Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino et Chôji. Ils rejoignent les trois premiers dans le salon et Kiba me donne le DVD.

Tout le monde s'installe.

Sa : Y'a pas Shikamaru ?

Ino : Il arrive dans deux minutes. En fait y'a les potes du sable qui sont arrivés et on leur a dit de venir. Shika arrive avec eux d'ici 5 minutes ils vont poser leurs sacs chez lui.

Sa : Pas de problème, c'est génial ! On les voit jamais ! Surtout depuis que Gaara est Kazekage !

Kiba (Ki) : J'espère qu'il se la pète pas trop...

Shino : Je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas son genre.

Hi : Maintenant Gaara est très gentil. En fait c'est depuis son combat avec Naruto, juste avant le départ de Sasuke.

Ten : Tiens ? Tu parles de Naruto sans rougir, maintenant ?

Hi : Euh... Oui

Et elle rougit. Nous étions tous morts de rire quand BIIIP !

Je vais ouvrir et je trouve Kankuro et Gaara devant la porte.

Sa : Salut les gars ! Ca faisait longtemps !

Kankuro (Ka) : C'est vrai ! Ca va ici ?

Sa : Impec ! Vous pouvez aller au salon.

Kankuro entra et Gaara commença à le suivre.

Sa : Au fait y'a pas Temari et Shikamaru ?

Gaara (Ga) : Ils arrivent xD

Il me fait un clin d'oeil et pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée je le regarde. Une tignasse rousse plus longue qui lui donne un air plus cool. Des yeux en amande cernés de noir, un air presque gothique. Et deux immenses pupilles d'une couleur si claire qu'elle est presque surnaturelle.

Ouah. Un seul mot : OUAH. Il a vraiment beaucoup changé. Son clin d'oeil le fait paraître plein d'humour et sa démarche plein d'assurance. Pendant qu'il part vers le salon je le regarde intensément. Pas très grand mais plus que moi. Peu musclé pour un ninja son corps est bien proportionné. Vraiment c'est un pur canon.

J'entends du bruit dehors et je vois Temari et Shikamaru, morts de rire, qui me regardent en se tenant par la main.

Sa : Entrez --

Temari : Et allez, une fan de plus pour mon frérot, une !

Shika : Il a pas fini…

Sa : Chut, les deux tourtereaux.

Temari : OK, OK.

Ils entrent et je ferme la porte.

Je vais chercher du jus de fruit et je sers tout le monde. Pendant ce temps, le générique du film commence. C'est Tenten qui tient la télécommande.

Tout le monde se cale sur des coussins ou sur le canapé. Je suis devant la table basse et je sers des verres de jus d'orange. Je vois Temari se caler contre la poitrine de Shikamaru et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ils ne perdent pas de temps, ces deux-là ! Du coin de l'œil je remarque aussi Rock Lee qui s'assied sur le canapé et garde une place à coté de lui. Je me lève.

Rock Lee (RL): Tu viens à coté de moi, Sakura ?

Sa : NAN !

RL : Je vais pas te manger, tu sais.

Sa : J'AI DIT NON !

Il se lève, l'air déçu et va chercher un verre. Il passe derrière moi, face à la table. J'avance vers un coussin par terre et je sens deux mains attraper mes poignets dans mon dos.

Sa : Lâche-moi !

RL : Je suis pas méchant ! Tu pourrais être sympa et t'asseoir à coté de moi !

Je me sens propulsée devant moi, face vers le canapé. Je tombe dessus et me retourne vivement. Les autres n'ont pas encore réagi et ouvrent grand les yeux. Je vois Rock Lee devant moi, qui me domine de toute sa taille. D'un coup je me sens toute petite face à ce génie du taïjutsu. Je suis à sa merci. OH NON ! Faut pas penser ça ! Je m'appuie sur mon dos et lance ma jambe en avant, juste dans sa mâchoire. Il a du avoir une magnifique vue sous ma jupe, mais j'en ai rien a faire. Mes bras sont sous moi, alors je lance le deuxième pied et je le frappe au visage. Il recule en chancelant. Je me relève.

Sa : Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me faire ? JE SUIS PAS UN OBJET !

RL : Mais je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un objet !

Sa : AH OUAIS ? ET C'EST QUOI QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE, LA ? JE SUIS PAS UE PITE À TON SERVICE, FIGURE TOI ! DEGAGE !

RL : Pardonne moi.

Sa : Tu peux crever. Va-t-en !

Il fait demi-tour et part vers la porte.

Ga : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?

Oh qu'est-ce qu'il est beau…

Sa : Il contrôle pas ses pulsions, ce connard.

Ga : Ca va ?

Il s'inquiète pour moi, là ? Hoho…

Sa : Ca va, ça va… Je le crois pas encore. Comment c'est possible, ça ???

Ga : Pf, y'a des gens comme ça…

Te : Moi je dis, pour s'en remettre, faut boire un coup !

Sa : Y'en a plus. Je vais en chercher au garage.

Je sors avec la clé du garage. Oh non ! Il est adossé au mur devant la maison, l'air triste et en colère à la fois.

Sa : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

RL : Et toi ?

Sa : Je vais chercher du jus d'orange. Quand je ressors du garage, t'as intérêt à être parti.

RL : …

Je rentre, pas très tranquille. Derrière le vélo, j'attrape deux litres de boissons et je ressors. D'un coup d'œil, je repère une barre en fer sur l'établi. J'éteins la lumière.

Il est devant la porte. Je la laisse ouvert et je parle bien fort en détachant les syllabes.

Sa : Je te laisse trente secondes pour partir.

RL : Tu vas me faire quoi ?

Sa : Je pourrais commencer par te castrer.

RL : Essaie un peu !

Sa : J'ai dit que je te laissais 30 secondes. Maintenant 12.

Il a un sourire malsain.

Sa : 5, 4, 3.

Je pose les bouteilles. C'est con de devoir se battre quand même.

Sa : 2.

Il se met en garde.

Sa : UN !

Maintenant, je gueule, pour être sure qu'ils m'entendent, à l'intérieur.

Sa : Le premier eunuque de Konoha passe sur le billard.

J'attrape un kunaï et vise bas. Il esquive. Normal. Mais il n'a pas vu le shuriken qui l'épingle au mur. Il se dégage bien vite mais il est blessé. Il doit avoir peur maintenant qu'il voit des lueurs vertes sur mes mains. Du chakra anesthésique, en gros. Un punch évité, puis deux. Mais le coup de genou était parfait. Il se plie en deux, tenant son entrejambe dans une main, l'autre crispée sur mon poing qu'il a attrapé dans la mêlée.

RL : T'es vraiment pas une fille normale, toi.

Ouais ben vive Tsunade-sama et ses punchs magiques !

RL : Tu devrais en faire ton métier.

Tais toi et soufre, enflure.

Il se redresse d'un coup en tirant sur mon poignet. Je sens quelque chose craquer. Ma main gauche gifle son visage pendant que je tombe. Donc je me retrouve appuyée face au mur et lui debout à coté de moi. Ch'uis pas dans la merde…

Sa : LACHE MOI !!

Faudrait vraiment qu'ils m'entendent, là, ça devient embêtant.

RL : J'ai pas envie de te faire mal mais tu me désespère à me rejeter, comme ça.

Sa : LACHE MOI, BORDEL !

Il tire un peu plus sur son poignet qui finit de lâcher. Ca fait super mal. Je m'écroule le long du mur, puis me relève pour soigner mon poignet.

Sa : Si tu te crois malin à faire ça… Tu tiens vraiment à passer pour un traître ou un espion, à persécuter l'apprentie de l'Hokage ? T'es vraiment débile, mon pauvre…

Je vois son poing qui arrive sur moi. Il est énervé et va plus galérer a me frapper. C'est parfait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font à l'intérieur ? C'est pas normal que je reste si longtemps dehors !

Sa : Y'A QUELQU'UUUUUN ?

Là j'ai gueulé à pleins poumons, tant pis pour ma fierté. Non mais ! L'autre blaireau devant moi est écrevisse, vraiment furax, et me regarde d'un air carnassier.

RL : Sakura, c'est vraiment dommage de me jeter comme ça, on pourrait aller loin tous les deux.

Sa : T'espère quoi ? JE NE T'AIME PAS ! Tu dois vraiment être débile pour ne pas l'avoir compris, depuis tout ce temps !

Je dois l'énerver le plus possible, pour qu'il ne puisse plus combattre correctement. De toute façon avec mon poignet pété, je pourrais pas faire grand-chose. D'ailleurs, je devrais me soigner. C'est ce que je fais, tout en continuant à parler.

Sa : Tu sais, c'est pas en me brutalisant que tu vas me séduire, c'est pas en montrant tes mauvais cotés que tu vas convaincre le reste du monde que t'as raison de me harceler.

J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre. Je ne regarde pas et je continue. On dirait que tant que je parle, il n'attaquera pas.

Sa : Plutôt que de te rendre malheureux à espérer sortir avec moi, tu dois continuer à vivre normalement, et pas me tuer de désespoir !

Des pas dans le gravier. J'entends un sifflement et je regarde Rock Lee. Son visage est crispé, on dirait qu'il a mal. Je baisse les yeux. Ses jambes sont prises dans un étau de sable. Derrière lui, Gaara le regarde comme s'il était une sous-merde.

Ga : Je t'ai jamais aimé.

RL : Moi non plus de toute façon.

Ga : Mais si jamais tu recommences à toucher Sakura, tu t'en tireras bien plus mal !

Le sable se soulève et porte Rock Lee, qui manque de tomber, jusqu'au bout de la rue. Il s'affale lourdement quand le nuage se dissipe et rejoint la gourde de Gaara.  
Ga : Je me demandais ce que tu fabriquais. En fait Temari a foutu du jus d'orange partout donc tout le monde était occupé à éponger. Désolé du retard.

Ses yeux sont comme des aimants. Ils luisent dans la semi obscurité et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le fixer.

Ga : Rien de cassé ?

Sa : Mon poignet. Je vais me soigner.

En quelques instants, la douleur s'efface et les os se replacent. Je me redresse. Mes jambes ne me soutiennent pas très bien et je vacille. C'est merveilleux ! Si elles pouvaient faire ça plus souvent ! Je suis dans les bras de Gaara ! De Sabaku No Gaara ! Il est plus grand que moi, du coup ma tête est contre son torse et il me soutient jusqu'à la porte.

On entend des voix dans la maison.

Kankuro : Gaara ? T'es où ? Et Sakura, où est-ce qu'elle passée ?

Temari : Tu vas voir s'il-te-plait ? Argh, Shika, lâche-moi !

Shika : Mais bouge pas, t'en as partout ! Va falloir enlever ta robe…

Temari : Espèce de pervers ! On va chercher Sakura ?

On entend aussi des pas, maintenant. Je me serre contre Gaara, l'air tout faible.

Ga : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Sa : J'ai froid.

Il me serre contre lui. Le paradis existe !

Temari : Ah vous êtes là ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ah… Mh je vois. Vous rentrez pas ?

Sa : J'ai oublié le jus d'orange.

Ga : Une minute s'il-te-plait.

Ils rentrent et ferment la porte.

Sa : Il est à l'entrée du garage.

Ga : Je m'en fous.

C'est pas possible de se sentir aussi bien. Maintenant j'ai plus froid du tout.

Sa : Gaara ?

Ga : Chut.

Visiblement, faut que je me taise. Mais y'a des moyens plus désagréable de m'empêcher de parler… A ce tarif, je me tais toute ma vie, tant que je bouge pas, dans les bras de Gaara, à l'embrasser comme ça. Rock Lee peut aller se faire voir !


End file.
